Le serpent à plumes et le miroir de fumée
by Nelja
Summary: //Mythologie aztèque// Une réécriture slash de la légende qui raconte comment Tezcatlipoca a corrompu Quetzalcoatl et l'a poussé à quitter Tula. Rating pour situations sexuelles explicites.


_Cette fic est une réécriture slash de la mythologie aztèque ; elle contient de nombreux éléments de légendes classiques, comme la fois où Tezcatlipoca a initié Quetzalcoatl à l'alcool, ou celui où il a séduit sa fille. En fait, il y a tellement de passages cool dans ces mythes que j'ai voulu faire référence à beaucoup d'entre eux ; juste, mon mélange personnel avec des situations sexuelles explicites en plus. Il existe plusieurs versions d'origine qui diffèrent déjà beaucoup entre elles, une de plus ne fait pas de mal, j'espère._

_Comme il s'agit, justement, d'une réécriture et pas d'une scène manquante, il est tout à fait possible de la lire en ne connaissant le canon que d'une façon très floue. Dans ce cas, je dois avertir qu'en plus du sexe susmentionné, cette fic contient de la violence, de l'angst et de la morale discutable._

* * *

Tezcatlipoca vous aurait juré qu'il avait perdu le compte des quelques dizaines d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Quetzalcoatl était parti fonder son royaume dans le monde des humains. Bon débarras. Le dieu blanc ne lui avait pas manqué un instant. Mais pendant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés non plus ; et si Tezcatlipoca en avait le caprice, cela ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde.

Tula était la ville du serpent à plumes, celle où les hommes vivaient dans la paix et la joie. Quetzalcoatl leur avait transmis l'écriture et le calendrier ; il leur avait montré comment cultiver le maïs, les tomates et le chocolat. Sous sa direction, ils avaient appris à travailler l'or, l'argent, le coton, les plumes et les joyaux. Les maisons en étaient de pierre blanche ornées de métaux précieux, les habitants étaient beaux et pleins de santé.

Aussi, pour y entrer, Tezcatlipoca revêtit ses plus beaux atours, riche coiffe de plumes noires, vêtements lisses et somptueux comme la fourrure d'un jaguar. Et, en dessous, la plus belle forme humaine qu'il puisse imaginer, de quoi capturer le regard et le coeur de n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Il descendit du ciel en dansant sur le fil d'une toile d'araignée, le pied léger, la flûte à la bouche. He, le jour de leurs retrouvailles devait être un jour de fête, au moins pour Tezcatlipoca !

A peine avait-il touché terre que la foule fit cercle autour de lui, admirant sa danse, écoutant sa musique. D'une main, ils conjura quelques images mouvantes pour accompagner le son de la flûte. Leur beauté était telle que les humains qui les voyaient même du coin de l'oeil ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'approcher pour les regarder de plus près. Plusieurs moururent alors, piétinés par leurs semblables, ou étouffés d'être si nombreux en un si petit espace. Le dieu jaguar le remarqua à peine ; Quetzalcoatl aurait de toute façon dû connaître sa présence dans la ville et l'accueillir par des sacrifices humains, s'il n'avait l'habitude détestable de faire passer le respect de la vie avant celui de la politesse et des rites.

Puis Tezcatlipoca cessa ses illusions, et partit en piétinant les cadavres. Quelques hommes vertueux restèrent à les pleurer, préparant leurs sépultures ; mais la plus grande partie de la foule suivait la flûte et la beauté du dieu noir, en un tourbillon toujours plus rapide et violent de danse et de musique.

Le cortège atteignit les jardins du palais, ses fleurs charnues et odorantes, artistiquement disposées, ses oiseaux chanteurs à la voix de vent, aux vives couleurs. Tezcatlipoca n'en détruisit rien, mais il dansa avec des sabres sortis de son sac à magies, et laissa couler le sang de quelques jardiniers en rivières rouges qui enrichissaient l'harmonie du paysage.

Il remonta le chemin qui menait au palais, toujours dansant, tournoyant, se déhanchant, ses vêtements virevoltant autour de lui. Les humains qui l'avaient suivi, eux, commençaient à être de plus en plus las. Bien sûr, sous son emprise, ils continuaient leurs pas de danse, mais leurs mouvements étaient de moins en moins gracieux, de plus en plus lourds ; les sourires collés sur leur visage de plus en plus forcés. Tezcatlipoca en ressentit de la colère ; allait-il donc arriver chez Quetzalcoatl en un tel équipage ? Il eut encore un geste magique, juste un mouvement imperceptible du corps et des lèvres, et son cortège se métamorphosa en pierre ; les jambes d'abord, puis les hanches, les tailles, les épaules, en dernier les bouches aux sourires larges, accueillant le repos, enfin.

Il continua son chemin seul, hilare, en chantant le récit de ses récents accomplissements. Il n'y avait plus une âme sur le chemin, comme si Quetzalcoatl estimait que son palais n'avait pas besoin de gardiens. Ou s'il leur avait demandé de se retirer. Ou de se dissimuler pour l'attaquer. Tezcatlipoca espérait que c'était la dernière possibilité. Il n'avait pas encore fini de transpercer des coeurs.

Mais non, la première forme humaine qu'il vit fut Quetzalcoatl, à son balcon, le fixant d'un oeil empli de réprobation.

Le corps humain resplendissant dont le serpent à plumes s'était revêtu pour régner sur sa ville était plus qu'une illusion. Il avait vieilli, constata Tezcatlipoca. Mais d'une façon étrange, comme s'il était devenu plus blanc encore, plus maigre, presque transparent, au fur et à mesure que le monde matériel lui échappait. Ses yeux vert pâle étaient toujours aussi perçants, pourtant, et son visage brillait dans la lumière du jour comme l'étoile du matin dans la nuit. Ses vêtements étaient d'une facture parfaite, mais sobre ; et, comme auparavant, il émanait de lui une impression de calme et de pureté qui donnait envie de troubler tout cela, comme on crache dans un lac bleu et lisse. Le dieu jaguar chanta plus fort.

"Tu as mal fait." dit soudain Quetzalcoatl. Sa voix était irritée, mais ce n'était pas encore la colère, le désespoir, la perte de contrôle que Tezcatlipoca attendait.

"He, ces humains sont-ils à toi, que je ne puisse pas jouer avec ? Je suis ton égal, le sais-tu ?"

"Oh, je t'ai reconnu." soupira Quetzalcoatl. "A ton comportement, au premier instant, malgré ce corps nouveau."

Tezcatlipoca se demanda un instant s'il devait se sentir flatté ou offensé, mais la deuxième solution convenait mieux à son caractère. "Tu sais qui je suis, et tu n'as toujours pas invité ton vieil ami à partager ta table !"

L'autre dieu ne lui répondit pas, fixant les rivières de sang, évaluant l'étendue du désastre.

La différence entre eux, dans les paroles, le moindre mouvement, frappa Tezcatlipoca de nouveau. Il avait oublié. Ils étaient semblables, pourtant, à leur façon - les deux dieux dont le pouvoir puissant et subtil n'était pas lié à une grande entité, le feu ou l'eau, la guerre ou la mort, mais à une multitude de petites forces. Tezcatlipoca était le ciel nocturne, alors que Quetzalcoatl était l'étoile du matin. Tezcatlipoca était le soleil d'été, qui accorde richesse ou ruine aux propriétaires des champs et brûle les têtes des paysans ; Quetzalcoatl était le vent qui rafraîchissait tous sans distinction. Le jaguar féroce au coeur de la montagne et le souple serpent aux plumes de jade. Le pouvoir et la sagesse. La discorde et l'équilibre. Les danses sauvages et la fine écriture de l'histoire. La sorcellerie et la sagesse. Le miroir obscurci par la fumée qui déformait le monde pour son bon plaisir, et celui d'argent qui le reflétait fidèlement. Ils avaient une infinité de raisons de de détester, depuis la création de la Terre - leur oeuvre aussi.

"Ils ne sont pas à moi." reprit Quetzalcoatl. "Ce n'est pas moi que tu voles quand tu les tues. Même s'il y a longtemps, j'ai arraché leurs os à la mort, ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes."

"Bah, ils peuvent bien nous offrir ce qui leur appartient ! C'est une gloire pour eux, et un devoir. N'avons-nous pas donné nous-mêmes notre sang et notre vie, aux commencements du monde, pour faire se lever le soleil."

"Mais eux - mais eux ne reviennent pas. Cesse donc ces massacres."

"Comment me feras-tu arrêter ?"

"Par exemple, comme tu le suggérais, en invitant un vieil ennemi à partager ma table."

"N'étais-tu pas furieux contre moi ?"

"Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait, même par la colère."

Tezcatlipoca aurait pu clamer que l'envie lui en avait passé, ou que ce n'étaient pas ses mots ; mais il ne l'avait pas moins pensé, et même avec le goût du mensonge, il n'était pas au point de refuser ce qu'il voulait quand on le lui proposait. Sans compter que les humains étaient tous partis, et qu'il se sentait trop paresseux pour les chercher. D'un bond puissant, il rejoignit l'autre dieu à sa fenêtre.

Une collation fut servie par deux jeunes et jolies servantes, que Tezcatlipoca aurait pu regarder avec intérêt, et elles n'auraient assurément pas protesté. Mais à peine avaient-elle apporté les plats que leur roi leur fit signe de partir immédiatement. A leur place, il remplit les verres, les bols et les plats.

"Après réflexion," lança Tezcatlipoca d'un ton moqueur, "c'est encore mieux si c'est toi."

Quetzalcoatl sourit, et ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. Ne ressentait-il donc pas l'humiliation de servir ? Oh, s'il voulait être à la place de ces filles, ce serait jusqu'au bout !

Peut-être Tezcatlipoca avait-il déjà voulu cela avant de descendre sur terre. Peut-être avait-il été emporté par les circonstances, et les formes remarquables de leurs corps. La grâce d'une peau blanche n'est pas la même que celle de plumes et d'écailles de jade. Et ne pouvait-il pas jurer que Quetzalcoatl lui-même prenait du plaisir à le regarder ? Ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Quelle importance ! Le temps est une illusion ! Mais il avait ce qu'il fallait dans son sac - il avait toujours ce dont il avait besoin, un sorcier n'a pas besoin de moins.

"J'ai, moi aussi, une boisson délectable à t'offrir."

Quetzalcoatl le fixa, d'un air presque amusé. "Penses-tu que je la boirai ?"

"Refuser serait une offense."

"Et accepter une folie."

Tezcatlipoca éclata de rire : "Ha, j'aime quand on a peur de moi ! On dirait bien que tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Mais, si tu le désires, je boirai à la même coupe que toi."

Il vida sa gourde dans un grand bol, et en but une gorgée.

Après une hésitation, Quetzalcoatl y trempa prudemment le doigt, le porta à sa bouche. Tezcatlipoca sourit. C'était bon, il le savait, ce nectar de cactus gorgé des saveurs les plus fines d'herbes, de champignons et de miel... Et le serpent à plumes avait une façon de le lécher... ça y est, constata-t-il avec lucidité, son mélange commençait à agir, exacerbant non seulement les sensations mais l'imagination. Il but encore une petite gorgée, pour le plaisir, mais laissa avec satisfaction l'autre dieu mis en confiance boire le bol entier.

Il vit ses joues rougir avec autant de joie qu'il aurait vu son sang couler.

"Que m'as-tu fait ?" balbutia le serpent à plumes.

"Je t'ai donné à boire." murmura Tezcatlipoca.

Cette boisson, aussi délectable qu'il l'avait promis, altérait déjà ses propres sensations. Chaque mouvement de ses vêtements, de l'air même, contre son corps, lui semblait une luxurieuse caresse, une invitation à s'armer de son sexe et se noyer dans le plaisir.

Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de cette jubilation perverse de savoir que son adversaire ressentait la même chose. Rapide comme l'éclair, il lui prit la main ; ce qui envoya des frissons tourbillonner le long de son bras, jusqu'à son ventre et son sexe féroce. Et _lui_, que ressentait-il ? Quetzalcoatl en avait bu plus, et il n'était pas sûr que l'intérêt ait été moindre au départ.

"Ne me touche pas." murmura Quetzalcoatl, d'une voix très faible.

"Ai-je déjà répondu à tes prières ?" lui répondit Tezcatlipoca, le renversant sur le canapé, arrachant d'une main son manteau de plumes fines, agrippant de l'autre une de ses cuisses.

Quetzalcoatl, même avec ce corps soumis aux années terrestres, aurait encore largement eu la force de lui tenir tête lors d'un combat. Mais dès qu'il rassemblait ses forces pour se délivrer de son emprise, Tezcatlipoca lui agrippait les cuisses ou le torse, transformant toutes les tentatives en spasmes de plaisir, en tremblements incontrôlés, en mollesse gémissante, selon la douceur ou la force de ses caresses. Virtuose, il jouait avec le désir de son adversaire une musique nouvelle, de plaisir, de violence, de révolte et de désespoir, en même temps que la friction de leur étreinte violente lui offrait cent plaisirs et mille promesses.

"Si peu de résistance !" lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. "Une jeune fille défendrait mieux sa vertu. A quel point veux-tu donc ça, pour ne même pas réussir à simuler la décence ? Mais non ; tes vêtements pourrait s'ouvrir seuls, que ton corps ne serait pas plus accueillant et avide. Gémis encore pour moi !" Et chaque phrase était accompagnée de caresses qui blessaient l'orgueil tout aussi sûrement.

Enfin, il finit de déchirer les vêtements contrariants, et dévoila le sexe pâle et entièrement dur de Quetzalcoatl. Avec curiosité, presque avec douceur, il en caressa toute la longueur. Le dieu gémit.

"Que veux-tu ?" demanda Tezcatlipoca, sa voix douce, ronronnnante, déjà victorieuse, frottant son propre sexe contre une des cuisses de Quetzalcoatl.

"Je veux..." le dieu serpent laissa involontairement échapper un long soupir, retrouva ses mots. "Je voudrais être entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui, peu importe. Je n'ai aucun amour pour toi."

Furieux, Tezcatlipoca reserra une de ses mains autour de l'épaule de Quetzalcoatl, l'autre autour de son poignet fin, et se consola un peu d'obtenir en réaction un gémissement qui n'était pas de douleur. Encore une caresse, et les muscles du dieu blanc se crispèrent, capturant involontairement le sexe de son ennemi entre ses cuisses, dans un éclair de plaisir aveuglant et pervers.

"Tu n'en as pas besoin." murmura Tezcatlipoca d'une voix rauque. "C'est bien meilleur encore avec quelqu'un que tu hais, crois-moi, je le sais maintenant." Il sourit, carnassier, ondula encore ses hanches pour profiter de la friction. "Il n'y a personne que tu désires plus que moi."

"C'est bien pour cela."

Quetzalcoatl leva la main, la posa sur la poitrine lisse, brune et musclée de l'autre dieu, ferma les yeux.

C'est cet aveu, sans doute, ces yeux fermés - d'abandon, de honte, de désir ? - c'est la douceur de sa peau et la fermeté de ses cuisses, qui firent que Tezcatlipoca ne put plus résister et jouit, immédiatement, violemment, souillant Quetzalcoatl de sa semence. L'autre dieu n'eut pas le loisir de profiter de ce moment d'égarement pour s'enfuir. La boisson corrompant son esprit en même temps que son corps, il restait paralysé par son propre désir, par son dégoût peut-être, ou les deux.

Tezcatlipoca reprit bien vite ses esprits, et se rendit compte que son érection revenait déjà, portée, tout comme le plaisir, par les merveilleux effets de ses herbes magiques. C'est tout juste s'il avait cessé de se frotter contre l'autre dieu ; peut-être juste avec moins d'énergie, plus de langueur.

"Tu sais que cela doit être moi." expliqua-t-il d'une voix passionnée. L'abandon muet de Quetzalcoatl ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait vaincre de toutes les manières, par les corps et par les mots. "Personne n'oserait te toucher, dans ce monde."

Il caressa à nouveau le sexe de l'autre dieu, s'amusant à le faire gémir. Ses doigts accrochaient des dizaines de petites cicatrices. "Saurais-tu seulement le faire seul ?" demanda-t-il, amusé. L'autre dieu eut un rougissement, mais cela pouvait signifier aussi bien oui que non. "Oh, tu as offert de nombreuses fois le sang de ton sexe, en tant que sacrifice, n'as-tu jamais versé ta semence aussi ?" Il lut sa réponse, dans un mouvement d'horreur, dans un regard de mépris.

"Sais-tu ?" demanda Tezcatlipoca, en caressant le sexe de Quetzalcoatl, plus fermement cette fois, plus rapidement. "Ton corps à besoin de cela, maintenant, grâce à ma magie." Il accéléra le rythme. "Tu souffriras terriblement si tu ne t'offres pas à moi, mais je suppose que tu t'en soucies peu." Il continua, petits coups rapides, longues caresses plus appuyées, ses paroles de plus en plus rythmées, comme une comptine. "Et la mort, et la folie, tout cela devant toi, si tu ne m'as pas," une autre main courut sur ses cuisses, ses fesses, tandis que ses lèvres murmurantes visitaient le reste de son corps pâle, fin, éthéré, entre deux vers psalmodiés "mais que t'importe, que t'importe..."

Il n'était plus question maintenant pour Quetzalcoatl de maintenir la moindre illusion de détachement. Brûlé par le désir, il laissait lui aussi ses mains courir sur le corps magnifique de son adversaire, qui semblait n'avoir été créé pour rien d'autre. Et son visage... sa bouche ouverte, déformée par des grimaces de plaisir, magnifiques et obscènes... Il n'avait plus une once de fierté ou de tempérance maintenant, son ventre s'arquant de lui-même pour intensifier le contact, de lourdes gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front...

Alors Tezcatlipoca s'arrêta.

"Que t'importe, que t'importe ?" continuait-il à fredonner. Mais ses mains étaient levés vers le ciel, et même ses reins, figés, se refusaient à délivrer les moindres coups. "la défaite, les privations, le plaisir, que t'importe ?"

Il baissa la tête, et les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux noirs, s'y fixèrent comme l'arbre se fixe à la terre.

"Que veux-tu ?" demanda à nouveau Tezcatlipoca.

Quetzalcoatl lui répondit sans hésiter, sa honte endormie par le breuvage magique avec le reste. "Je veux les plaisirs de l'union charnelle. Je les veux de ta main. Et toi, que veux-tu ?"

"Je veux que tu payes pour m'avoir rejeté tout d'abord. Je veux tes supplications et tes prières. Je veux que tu reconnaisses ma supériorité."

La voix de Quetzalcoatl trembla quand même, oh, si peu, en murmurant : "Ô dieu suprême des illusions et du chaos, accorde-moi le plaisir qui ne vient que de toi."

"Embrasse-moi." répondit Tezcatlipoca. Embrasse mes lèvres, mes mains, mes pieds et mon sexe."

Alors que l'autre dieu s'exécutait, à genoux, il lui murmura : "Oh, comme je voudrais que quelqu'un puisse nous voir, en cet instant."

"Le monde nous regarde." répondit Quetzalcoatl avec une assurance fataliste. L'oeil du soleil, les insectes entre les pierres, les oiseaux du ciel, tous me voient céder à toi." Puis, après une pause. "Tous me voient me donner à toi. Tous me voient quémander tes attentions."

Et Tezcatlipoca prit ce qui lui était offert ; et leurs extases jaillirent du fond des âges pour atteindre le ciel, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les effets des herbes perverses s'estompent, ce qui fut bien après que la nuit tombe, après même que l'aube eut fait pâlir le ciel.

Le premier rayon de soleil surprit le serpent à plumes en proie à un profond accablement. Assis sur le bord du canapé, la tête entre les mains, il exprimait par tout son corps la même question muette. Qu'ai-je fait ?

"Tu m'as supplié." remarqua Tezcatlipoca avec un large sourire ; il n'avait pas assez de générosité pour garder la réponse muette aussi.

Quetzalcoatl le considéra d'un oeil égaré. Il y avait de la rancune, dans ce regard ; il y avait du désir, aussi, toujours là, même si la folie était partie. Ce n'avait pas été seulement les herbes. Il avait bien semblé au dieu noir qu'il avait senti quelque chose avant, une façon de regarder le corps resplendissant qu'il s'était choisi, une haine qui était de la fascination, comme la sienne... ou peut-être était-ce mieux encore, une innocence brisée, une marque qu'il avait laissée, une nouvelle sensation de manque, dans ce regard empli de langueur qui avait du mal à quitter son corps.

Lui-même avait l'impression qu'avoir comblé ses désirs charnels ne lui suffirait pas ; qu'il voudrait encore cela, voir et toucher ce corps élégant, se nourrir des faiblesses de Quetzalocatl et de sa sensualité inattendue.

Il voulait le lui montrer ; d'un geste il invoqua son miroir obscurci de fumée.

"Regarde-toi !" s'exclama-t-il.

Quetzalcoatl s'absorba dans la contemplation de son image.

"Je te ressemble." constata-t-il d'une voix sinistre.

Et bien sûr rien n'était plus faux, pâle et digne comme il l'était, mais pourtant, cette nouvelle lueur dans le regard... cette façon de marcher, moins un glissement, plus une danse, une succession de déséquilibres qui se compensaient avec grâce.

"Il y a une part de toi dans mon coeur." et Tezcatlipoca voulut faire une plaisanterie obscène, dire que ce n'était pas seulement à cet endroit, mais sa bouche ne voulut pas s'ouvrir. Quetzalcoatl était terrifiant ainsi. "Je savais que c'était mal. Je l'ai toujours su. Je me disais qu'il était impossible de résister, quand je me suis laissé aller, mais je le pouvais. L'impureté est en moi, elle me ronge et me dévore." Il semblait brûler de haine, et Tezcatlipoca ressentit une certaine humiliation à la certitude que le serpent à plumes se rappelait à peine sa présence ici. Toute sa haine était dirigée contre lui-même.

"Sors d'ici." demanda-t-il au dieu jaguar, d'une voix infiniment douce, terrifiante. "Et laisse-moi ce vin, s'il t'en reste."

Tezcatlipoca obéit. Certainement pas par crainte ; ne venait-il pas de remporter une victoire éclatante ? Pas non plus par générosité, on pouvait en être certain. Comment appeler cela ? De l'espoir, peut-être ?

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Tezcatlipoca venait juste de sauter par la fenêtre, de chercher une cachette pour suivre des développements potentiellement intéressants, quand il vit la fumée qui sortait de la fenêtre. Son vin brûlait bien, assurément.

Il aurait pu savoir. Quand il était enfant, Quetzlcoatl avait pleuré sur les plantes et les oiseaux dont il se nourrissait, sur les dieux dont il avait dû prendre la vie. Jamais sur lui-même, sur son propre sang, sur ses propres blessures. Et maintenant, il frappait mortellement l'impureté au seul endroit où il estimait pouvoir se le permettre.

C'était une victoire, sans aucun doute. Une corruption délicieuse qui débouchait sur la mort ; une marque de triomphe complet. Et pourtant, la rumeur sourde dans son crâne avait des échos d'échec. Il aurait pu faire mieux ! Il aurait pu lui prendre même cette liberté-là ! S'il ne pouvait le faire par la force, mentir, lui apporter par son miroir une image glorieuse, déformée par la force de sa volonté, comme il savait le faire ! Lui laisser ignorer, laisser juste son peuple le voir... oh, comme il aurait pu faire autrement ! Peut-être était-il temps, encore...

La vie de Quetzalcoatl s'envola de la fenêtre, sous la forme d'une nuée d'oiseaux.

"Tu reviendras !" lança Tezcatlipoca avec fureur. "Nous revenons toujours ! Ne crois pas que tu pourras m'échapper ! Je te retrouverai, même si cela prend des centaines d'années !" Puis, d'une voix plus basse "Non pas que tu puisses me manquer."

Mais c'est comme si chaque endroit où il posait les yeux, des murs blancs de la ville au flamboiement des flammes, même le ciel encore pâle, l'accusait de mensonge. Comme si le monde entier était devenu le miroir de Quetzalcoatl, contenant les fragments éparpillés de son âme, et lui disait : il y a aussi une part de lui en toi. Tu vas souffrir de son départ. Tu vas regretter chaque décision de cette nuit, souhaiter qu'elle ait eu lieu autrement. Et cele ne fait que commencer.


End file.
